narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:KirinNOTKarin98/History of Shinobi: Legend of the Otsutsuki Clan
Here is my own personalized back story for the character of Kaguya, the Otsutsuki Clan, and the history of the Naruto world (pre-Madara and Hashirama meeting) in general. The main purpose of my story is to try and add an explanation to everything that Kishi did not touch on when Kaguya was revived at the end of the original series. Basically, it's my attempt to legitimize Kishi's BS and answer any plot holes that were created at the end of the Naruto series. Now, when I write this, this is basically what I''' would have loved to see as a flashback arc that we never got. However, as you will see, it's pretty extensive and so it probably wouldn't have been able to be covered in the actual Naruto series. So when I write this, I am not talking about this as part of the actual series, but more of something that Kishi would have had to expand upon in another work. Let it be known that I am not changing anything that was established in the original Naruto manga, but I am merely extending and providing an explanation for certain events or situations that needed expansion. Going more in-depth, I would have loved to see my story (or something similar to it) appear as a sort of prequel miniseries that would have been released after the original had concluded. Given that it is a miniseries, it would be no more than 100 chapters (and even then, that's pushing it). Still, since there is a lot of content, there would be no choice than to make a separate series separate from the original. Now, while a lot of it revolves around Kaguya, it is not just about her. Unlike Naruto, where Naruto is the main protagonist/focus, this story would have three phases of main protagonists/focuses over the course of the miniseries (when I write it, I will break it down by each of those three). The reason I'm explaining this is so that my title of the miniseries makes sense. I was initially thinking of calling it "Kaguya", "The Sage of the Six Paths", or something pertaining to the history of Naruto, but instead I realized that it was mainly about one clan until the very ending. So unless you have a better/more creative name after reading it, I would call it either simply "Otsutsuki" or "History of Shinobi: Legend of the Otsutsuki Clan" (or something that basically correlates to that idea of the Otsutsuki Clan). Of the two, I like the second one more, and so that's what I'll be using for the title. Before I finally write the summary, let me explain what I want from you after reading it. All I seek is your opinion and criticisms- let me know what you liked, what you hated, and what you would change. Additionally, let me know if there is anything I overlooked or forgot so that I may edit my story to accompany this element. Finally, let me know if any of my explanation doesn't make sense or my logic is flawed in one way or another because, as I explained, the whole point of this is to fill in the plot holes and back story of the Otsutsuki Clan that we didn't get in the main series. With the introduction out of the way, let's get started! ''History of Shinobi: Legend of the Otsutsuki Clan'' '''I. Kaguya Otsutsuki: The story starts out following the life of the princess of the honorable Otsutsuki Clan- Kaguya Otsutsuki. As Madara mentioned, wars rage all over the world between different leaders and factions who all aim to gain total control. The only force that they all share in common is the worship of the Shinju, or "God Tree." As it is a mystical tree that holds a great power, access to the tree and it's fruit are forbidden from everything and everyone. The Otsutsuki Clan is considered one of the most powerful clans, and they often win much of their conflicts. Being the princess who is destined to lead the clan one day, Kaguya is raised by her father to be a ruthless commander who is capable of leading an army on the battlefield. However, Kaguya is a kind soul who wishes to end the conflict that is ravening all over the planet. Despite her deep concern for the fate of the world, she also has a comedic sense to her personality, being able to lighten the mood in any situation- a trait not becoming of a serious warlord (the best way to describe Kaguya's personality at the beginning of the miniseries is very similar to that of Kushina Uzumaki's- this idea was conceived after Naruto compared her to his own mother when talking about to Hagoromo). To the displeasure of her parents and fellow clansmen, Kaguya flees from her home and joins a rebellious faction dedicated to ending the war and enacting world peace (similar to the original concept of the Akatsuki that Yahiko led before his death). Their leader's name is Kazuki (literally meaning harmony, hope, radiance, and/or shine- the reason why I pick this name is to reflect upon his personality and ideals), and he is a man dedicated to saving the world at any costs. While some members of this faction resent Kaguya for coming from a family responsible for so much of the damage done during the course of the war, Kazuki realizes Kaguya's true worth to their group and accepts her with open arms. Eventually, after spending much time together and learning more about one another, Kaguya and Kazuki become lovers. The main goal of this faction is to steal the fruit of the Shinju and to harness it's awesome power. Each member is supposed to consume a part of the fruit in order to attain it's power. They hope to not only use this power as a means to force everyone to stop fighting, but to then use it to connect everyone together so that peace can truly be obtained (it's essentially the beginning of the concept of ninshu). When the time is right, the group comes together and plans to make their move. Kaguya is a prime key to their strategy, planning on using her royal status as a means to get closer to the tree. During their attempt to take the fruit, the knights of the Shinju unite in order to fend off their intruders. Amidst the fighting, many members of the group are either captured or killed. Finally, the last hope for their purpose comes down to Kaguya and Kazuki. Urging Kaguya to continue climbing the Shinju to get to the fruit, Kazuki sacrifices himself by fending off the guards, resulting in his capture. Finally, Kaguya reaches the top of the tree and finds the forbidden fruit. As she removes it from the tree, the remaining guards reach the top. Before they get the chance to subdue her, Kaguya consumes the fruit in three bites. Immediately following her consumption, Kaguya is overloaded with power and undergoes a massive transformation, where she gains horns at the top of her head, the Byakugan, and Rinne Sharingan on her forehead (at this point, she finally looks like the Kaguya that appeared at the end of the Naruto series). With almost no personality or feelings at all as an effect of gaining so much power, Kaguya begins mercifully slaughtering everyone in sight with her new abilities. Traveling to each of the battlefields, Kaguya ends each conflict by some means (one of them would be raining down lighting on everyone, similar to what we saw in Hagoromo's flashback). Convincing the guards that only he could stop Kaguya's rampage, Kazuki approaches Kaguya and urges her to stop her massacre. Though it's not apparent why, Kazuki's reappearance is enough to snap Kaguya out of her comatose state, and she finally remembers who she is. Back to the normal Kaguya (excluding the fact that she has all of this power), she and Kazuki finally achieve their dream and unite a world that was once engulfed in endless conflict. Returning to her clan, she becomes the leader of both the Otsutsuki and of the world. At this time, she is a kind and caring leader. Due to her large amount of power, everyone treats her like a god, with her eventually receiving the title of the "Rabbit Goddess." She marries Kazuki and, due to her status in the world, he takes on her surname, rather than she adopting his (this explains why their children's last name is Otsutsuki). Eventually, they go on to have two children- Hagoromo and Hamura. She is an extremely loving mother, and treats them like she does the rest of her people, who she also dubs her children. At some point in her life, Kaguya begins exploring what she can do with her new power other than using it for violence to end conflicts and for giving a small amount to everyone around the world. Eventually, she learns that she has the power to create new worlds and dimensions that only she has access to. However, she eventually learns that even her power has a limit, and she realizes that she must gain more chakra in order to continue creating new dimensions. This new obsession for creating new worlds consumes Kaguya's attention, and she becomes very uninterested in the real world. As a result, this is the beginning of Kaguya's descent into madness, and her quest to reunite all of chakra into herself once again (or as some may say, this is when she started to become very bland, with almost no personality at all). Intent on recollecting the scattered pieces of chakra that she had dispersed to everyone all over the world, Kaguya comes up with the plan to trap everyone within an ultimate genjutsu known as the Infinite Tsukuyomi, which can be cast with her Rinne Sharingan. Not only would this allow her to easily absorb all the chakra of those who are trapped within the technique, but this would also result in those who are trapped turning into artificial humans (White Zetsus) who can be controlled by Kaguya. She then plans on using them as her soldiers, with their sole purpose being to fight those who oppose her and to capture everyone else around the world so that she can trap them within the Infinite Tsukuyomi and absorb their chakra (after all, Kaguya would have to do this in small groups, as there is no moon where she can cast it on everyone at the same time like Madara did). Calling a meeting within her kingdom of all her subjects, with the exception of Kazuki and her children, Kaguya traps everyone in her kingdom within the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Among one of the people who are trapped is the town fool named Tobi, who is wearing a special mask he bought in order to try and make people laugh (this explains why Tobi has such a unique appearance and personality when compared to other White Zetsu. As to why he is the only unique one out of everyone trapped- I didn't think of a reason for that; it just is). It is at this point that Kazuki, Hagoromo, and Hamura begin to realize just how demented Kaguya is becoming. Assimilating into White Zetsus, Kaguya orders them to travel around the world and capture everyone, as she plans on trapping them within the Infinite Tsukuyomi as well. At this point, Kaguya starts becoming known as a "demon", and multiple rebellions begin formulating. Realizing Kaguya is a lost cause who has been completely consumed by her lust for power, Kazuki becomes the leader of one of these factions. Kazuki begins planning an escape from his wife's kingdom, intent on bringing his children as well. While preparing to leave, Kazuki is caught by Kaguya and she questions his loyalty. Attempting to plead one last time for Kaguya to reconsider her actions, Kazuki reluctantly admits that he is planning on taking their children and leaving Kaguya. Unhappy at his betrayal and his attempt to separate her from her children, Kaguya mercilessly murders Kazuki with the new technique she developed: the All-Killing Ash Bones. Attempting to fool her children (at this time, they are both about thirteen years old), she tells them that their father abandoned them. However, unbeknownst to Kaguya, Hagoromo and Hamura witnessed the murder of their father from a secret hiding spot. By this point, the White Zetsu Clones managed to round up many innocent civilians and they were trapped within the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Since many people began going into hiding to escape Kaguya's wrath, this process went on for about eight years. By this time, Hagoromo and Hamura had grown into men, independent of their mother. Realizing just how dangerous and cruel their mother had become, they decided to take action. Taking certain measures to make sure their mother never finds out, Hagoromo and Hamura become the leaders of the rebellion against their mother. Like Kaguya when she joined Kazuki's organization, they were also met with hesitance from the originators of faction. However, once proving their worth, they were also accepted and made the leaders. At this time, they began developing a technique that would be powerful enough seal an entity like Kaguya. After a few years of preparation, they finally believed they had found the best time to make a move against their mother. However, as soon as they were about to strike in the middle of the night, what appeared to be a new chakra fruit mysteriously grew on top of the Shinju. II. Hagoromo Otsutsuki: Similar to how Naruto and Sasuke could feel each other in different dimensions due to their Six Paths Powers resonating, the same happens for Kaguya. She immediately realizes that another fruit has grown and orders her sons to guard her on their journey to the Shinju. Flying to the top of the tree, Hagoromo and Hamura agreed to activate their technique the moment Kaguya puts her hand on the new fruit. However, as soon as Kaguya went to grab the fruit, she was surprised to find herself being by roots of the god tree (there was no fruit- it was a genjutsu caused by the Shinju as a ruse to draw Kaguya close to the tree so that it could get it's "revenge" on her for stealing it's power). While the brothers considered helping their mother, they ultimately decided against it, believing that this was her punishment and it would save them the trouble of having to eliminate her themselves. Believing the reign of Kaguya to be over, Hagoromo and Hamura, along with their followers rejoiced. However, they were surprised to see the Shinju transform into the horrific beast known as the Ten-Tails. Realizing that the Ten-Tails was a result of Kaguya and the Shinju becoming one, the two brothers knew it was their duty to stop this large mass of chakra intent on destroying the world. With some help from their faction they had led against their mother, Hagoromo and Hamura engaged the Ten-Tails in a fierce battle that devastated the landscape for generations to come. Eventually, Hagoromo and Hamura managed to separate their mother from the giant beast, resulting in two different entities appearing before them: Kaguya and a giant mass of chakra similar to the Ten-Tails, but still not as powerful (the way I imagine it, it would look like the giant chakra mass Kaguya turned into in chapter 688 of the original manga- basically a big white mass of chakra with a rabbit head and ten arms. Since the individual Tailed Beasts were not created yet, they wouldn't be apart of the big mass). Deciding that it is more important to deal with their mother before the large chakra mass, Hagoromo and Hamura confront Kaguya one final time. With Kaguya temporarily weakened as a result of being separated from such a huge mass of her power, her personality also reverts back to her former personality before she became obsessed with creating dimensions. Questioning why her own sons would turn on her, they explain that the kind mother they once knew died along time ago and that she is one that will never return. Feeling betrayed, Kaguya gathers all her chakra and engages her sons in one final battle. Though it is a valiant effort on her part, Kaguya is no match for her children. After years of torment and horror, Kaguya is sealed away by her sons with their ultimate sealing technique: The Six Paths Chibaku Tensei. However, unbeknownst to Hagoromo and Hamura, Kaguya implanted her will into ground, making it's sole mission to revive her at all costs.Her will would later become known as Black Zetsu (not gonna go into too much depth about this- you already know what happened with Black Zetsu). Ripping enough earth out of the ground to create a moon within the night sky, Hagoromo and Hamura succeed in defeating their mother. Next, they turn their attention towards the Ten-Tails chakra mass before them. Unable to use the Six Paths Chibaku Tensei immediately after using it against their mother, they come up with a different plan- sealing the chakra mass into one of them. With Hagoromo possessing the Rinnegan and more skill in fuinjutsu, it is decided that he would be the best candidate for the job. After weakening it enough, Hagoromo activated the sealing technique and absorbed the chakra mass, becoming the world's first Jinchuriki. As the sun arose that morning, two major events had happened: Kaguya Otsutsuki had been defeated, and Hagoromo Otsutsuki became known as the Sage of the Six Paths. Returning to the kingdom, Hagoromo released as many people as he could from the Infinite Tsukuyomi. While he managed to free about two-thirds of those who were captured, the other third receded into the ground, awaiting until the time a new Rinnegan user arose. With Kaguya defeated, the world rejoiced, celebrating Hagoromo and Hamura as the saviors of the world. While Hamura became the leader of the Otsutsuki Clan, Hagoromo became the new leader of the entire planet. Though it seemed as if all the threats had been vanquished, the two brothers decided to take precautionary measures. Understanding that Kaguya has the power necessary to break free from her trap, Hamura decided to relocate the entire Otsutsuki Clan to the moon to guard over her prison. Before Hamura parted for the moon, he gave Hagoromo his Six Paths Yin Power so that Hagoromo may use the Six Paths Chibaku Tensei in the event that another powerful being would emerge. Meanwhile, Hagoromo decided to stay on earth and teach people how to use chakra for peaceful means as opposed to those for violence. Taking the influence from his father's original idea of how to use chakra, this idea eventually became as a religion known as ninshu. Hagoromo traveled all over the planet, teaching his religion to everyone he met. This resulted in an extremely peaceful world, free of any conflict or hate. Eventually, Hagoromo met a woman and they had two sons: Indra and Asura. They grew up journeying around the world with their father, learning about how to manipulate chakra and lead people on the path to peace. While Indra showed the signs of a true genius, Asura seemed like an impossible case, not being able to succeed in anything. However, eventually Asura started to improve his skills as he made friends and allies, something Indra never accomplished. While Hagoromo was initially disappointed with his younger son's status, he eventually realized that he was the best candidate to become the successor of ninshu. After traveling around the world and teaching his peaceful concepts for almost one hundred years, Hagoromo eventually started to reach the end of his life. Realizing that it was imperative deal with the Ten-Tails mass within him, Hagoromo instead created nine different Tailed Beasts out of the large chakra mass. Intending for them to help play apart in spreading ninshu, he removed them from his body and gave them to his sons. He also removed the Gedo Statue, the vessel containing the large mass of chakra that was the Ten-Tails, from his body. Teleporting it to the moon, Hamura placed it into the core of the moon, along with their mother. Shortly afterwards, Hamura also died from old age. His death resulted in a civil war raging on between the members of the Otsutsuki Clan that raged on for generations. On his deathbed, Hagoromo met with his two sons. Though he believed both of them had the potential to become the successor of ninshu, he ultimately decided to name his younger son, Asura, as his successor- due to the fact that he understood that the power of many together is stronger than the power of one; something Indra never understood. Finally, Hagoromo passed away in the company of his two sons and the nine Tailed Beasts. However, unlike most people who die, Hagoromo, due to him being the son of Kaguya, found himself in a separate plane where his chakra could continue to exist and watch over the world. While he had hoped to see his sons work together to build a peaceful world, he was unhappy to see the fate of his two sons. III. Asura Otsutsuki & Indra Otsutsuki: Angered that his father had passed the title of ninshu successor to his younger brother, Indra immediately parted from his brother. Though Asura attempted to rekindle his relationship with Indra, his attempt was futile. While Asura continued to spread the concept of ninshu around the world, Indra found himself unknowingly being manipulated by Black Zetsu into reintroducing the concept of ninjutsu to the world once again. As the Otsutsuki Clan was now one solely dedicated to watching over the moon, Asura and Indra decided to branch away from their former surname. Followers of Asura gradually became known as those from the Senju Clan, while those following Indra became known as those from the Uchiha Clan. While Asura attracted those with the passion for learning about the peaceful uses of chakra, Indra attracted those with the passion of using chakra for violence and destruction. Ultimately, Asura realized that Indra would try to use the Tailed Beasts power for violence, and so as a precautionary measure, he scattered them across the globe, trying to protect both them and the world from his brother's vengeance. Indra's determination for revenge against his brother resulted in multiple conflicts between the two warring clans. With equal strength and skill in the arts of shinobi, many of their battles ended in a stalemate. The key factor to these battles was their respective leaders- Asura and Indra. As a result, the two agreed to meet for one final battle to end their conflict once and for all. Once again, Asura tried to resolve their issues with words, offering Indra a chance to work together with him as equals to teach ninshu to everyone. However, by this point, Indra had already been consumed by his hatred for his younger brother and wanted nothing more than to fight him in a battle to the death. Despite Asura's hesitance, he finally agreed and the two engaged in a fight that permanently scarred the earth. After fighting for an entire day, the fight once again ended in a stalemate. With no chakra left, it appeared as if the fight was over, with no winner. However, they both stood for one final attack. Their last ditch efforts once again resulted in a draw, with each brother wounding the other with a fatal blow. As they lie together on cold ground, they continued to debate their philosophies until their last breaths. While their souls passed on to the afterlife, like their father, their chakra did not also pass on. Instead, their chakra was reincarnated into the next child that was born into both the Senju and Uchiha Clans. Those children eventually grew up to lead their clans and battled over the same issues Asura and Indra fought over. This cycle of reincarnation, battle, and death continued for several generations, with many different reincarnates over the years. While this happened, Hagoromo continued to watch over the world, solemnly witnessing his sons fight each other over and over again. For years, the cycle continued to rage on, with no apparent end. The only exception where a different outcome resulted is when Madara, Indra's transmigrate, survived his encounter with Hashirama, Asura's transmigrate, and later awakened the Rinnegan. This eventually led to the activation of the Infinite Tsukuyomi and the revival of Kaguya Otsutsuki, only for her to later be sealed once again by Asura and Indra's next set of reincarnates- Naruto and Sasuke. Eventually, it seemed like there was no hope for the cycle of conflict between Asura and Indra to end, for shortly after Kaguya's second defeat, Naruto and Sasuke also engaged in battle. However, this was the fight that changed everything- after a battle very reminiscent of Asura and Indra's own fight, Naruto and Sasuke finally talked to one another and worked out their issues. Deciding to work together to help achieve peace, the long battle between Asura and Indra finally came to an end. With their conflict finally concluded, Asura and Indra's chakra stopped reincarnating into future generations. Reuniting with their father in the spiritual realm, Asura and Indra reconciled with one another, allowing all three of them to pass onto the afterlife. There, the three met with Hamura, Kazuki, and the rest of the Otsutsuki Clan that had since passed away over the generations. There, they all watched over the peaceful world that Naruto and Sasuke had built, hoping that one day Kaguya's spirit may also pass on as well, and after going through the same self reflection that Asura and Indra had gone through, she may also be able to join the rest of them in the afterlife. Category:Blog posts